Doctor who Adventures
by Kalum115
Summary: My First story, that's not about zombies ha, let's see what you think, I enjoyed writing it, but it's if you guys enjoy reading it. more parts to come soon. I don't own Doctor who, WHY WOULD I BE DOING THIS IF I OWNED IT? lol


Doctor Who

Chapter 1

A man with a plan

A man with dark brown hair, and a big brown coat, with a bowtie around his collar, he stood in a dark blue room with a bright glowing console, he stared at it with great interest, a girl stood close behind him, and they were both staring at a monitor, on it was a map with several red lights on it.

Clara: "doctor, what is it?

Doctor: "I don't know, but whatever they are, they're not friendly, and we have to go meet them"

Clara: "see what their up to?"

Doctor: "oh yes"

The TARDIS docked and made a thump sound as it did, they both looked at the monitor, to see what was outside, and it was very dark.

Doctor: "oh I like a bit of mystery, don't you?"

Clara: "yep, so what are we waiting for?"

The Doctor opened the door, and pulled out his sonic screwdriver, and shone the green light around to see what was there, in the room was boxes, with an eye pattern, with lines coming of the pattern.

Doctor: "hmm strange pattern, I feel like I know it though, ha you ever get that feeling when something, is about to get really bad?"

Then they heard a noise something coming around the corner, the Doctor and Clara both hid behind a box, and looked over as a metal robot, made of green, it had a yellow light eye stalk and black orbs all over it, it picked up a box with its plunger, two lights on his head.

Doctor: "again, more Daleks, hey Clara, isn't it strange that their popping up a lot more now, they must be planning something"

Clara: "but what? They keep using things differently as well what's in these boxes?"

The Doctor looked out of a window, and saw a golden-orange planet, a tear started to run down his face.

Doctor: "how? HOW! That CAN'T we sealed it, in a pocket dimension there's no way they could have gotten in without, a Dimension bridge"

He opened the box, and inside was a strange part, made of bronze

Doctor: "how could they have access to this technology even for a Dalek that's advance?" 

Clara: "what is that Doctor, that not they planet we moved is it?"

Doctor: "Gallifrey, they found it, if we don't stop them now, then Arcadia will fall again" 

Then the Dalek came back for another box and it noticed the Doctor

Dalek (Strategist): "HALT, OR YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED, STATE YOUR IDENTITY!"

Doctor: "the oncoming storm!"

The Dalek moved back slightly

Dalek: "YOU ARE A TIME LORD YOU MUST BE EXTERMINATED, COME WITH ME NOW!"

Doctor: "sure, you got any jammy dodgers, or fish fingers? No?"

The Dalek took them to the main room in the room was made of glass and they could see Gallifrey, in the room was 4 other Daleks, white (Supreme), Red (Solider), Orange (Scientist), Blue (Intel).

Dalek (supreme): "Doctor, you have come to save your planet and stop us again, but not this time, you have nothing, your planet will soon be dust, as it should have been all those years ago"

Doctor: "you're right, I have nothing, but I do have this"

He held up part of the Dimension Bridge

Doctor: "if I destroy this, you can't go back to Skaro, or anywhere for that matter, destroy the planet if you must, but then what will you do?"

Dalek (Supreme): "we will survive! You will die!"

Doctor: "so that's why you pulled the TARDIS in because then I can't leave the pocket, then we're both stuck, but I could get both of us out without damaging Gallifrey!"

Dalek: "give me the device!"

Doctor: "why? Oh so you can destroy Gallifrey, kill me and Clara, then go back to Skaro for a victory parade? Well if that's what you want here"

He threw the part to the Dalek, and a gas started to come out.

Daleks: "HELP VISION IMPARED CAN NOT SEE!"

The Daleks started to shoot everywhere causing explosions

They Doctor went over to the Dalek console and put the Dimension Bridge part in and, powered up the console, it made a loud sound, and then a big portal engulfed the ship, and sent it in the middle of nowhere, then the doctor went to hit the big red button under the console, but was stopped by a laser that nearly hit him

Dalek: "EMERGANCY TEMPORIAL SHIFT"

They all disappeared

Doctor: "see ya next week, yeah? Same time? I can't believe they found out Dimension bridge technology, that took time lords years to master, and even now I don't have a full understanding of it, I hope they don't try that much more, oh well at least we know that Gallifrey is ok, oh ha are you ok Clara"

She stood in front of him with her arms crossed

Clara: "can we go NOW!"

They looked as the ship was about to explode

Doctor: "haha dribbling on about this haha, ok let's run NOW!"

They ran back to the TARDIS and, made their way back to Earth, where the Doctor dropped Clara, off.

Doctor: "get ready for the next adventure, hopefully not against the Daleks, like last week, and the week before, ha err".

End of part 1

Hope you enjoy this small intro to something that's not zombies, let me know if you like it and if you want me to write more, next time will be a bit longer, I'm still trying to get to grips of not writing about zombies haha.


End file.
